


I am biased

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data had not realised that Geordi hadn't realised, Data's been trying to romance Geordi for months, Geordi hadn't realised, M/M, it's a mess but they'll sort it out, they are so dumb sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: "Data, do you think I'm good looking?" Geordi pulled a face at his reflection in the darkened computer console he had just finished working on."Yes, you are uncommonly attractive. However, I am biased, as I am in love with you," Data continued working on his padd, unaware of the world shattering nature of the information he had just presented to Geordi.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283





	I am biased

"Data, do you think I'm good looking?" Geordi pulled a face at his reflection in the darkened computer console he had just finished working on. 

"Yes, you are uncommonly attractive. However, I am biased, as I am in love with you," Data continued working on his padd, unaware of the world shattering nature of the information he had just presented to Geordi.

"Ha, thanks Data, I- WAIT WHAT?!" Geordi span around to face his friend, who had looked up at the sound of Geordi's startled shout.

"You are uncommonly attractive. However, I am biased as I am in love with you," Data repeated clearly, tilting his head to the side.

"You're in love with me."

Data only response was a small nod.

"You are in love with me?" Geordi attempted to keep his voice low to avoid being overheard by any ensigns inclined to gossip as he finally began to process what was going on, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought that you were already aware, and were simply taking time to determine how you would like to respond. Given your behaviour towards me as of late I had been hopeful that your reaction would be one of reciprocation," Data put down his padd, his expression displaying the smallest amount of disappointment, barely visible. While Geordi's thoughts were, unsurprisingly, going at warp speed as he tried to make sense of what was happening, his desire to never see Data unhappy took over, assisting him in overcoming his initial shock enough to start working to rectify the situation.

"Hey, hey, Data, don't go looking all despondent on me," Geordi walked over to stand beside his friend, "I'm not upset with you, I promise. Do you wanna tell me why you thought I already knew?"

Data shifted slightly in his seat, his right index finger tapping against the computer console in what he would never admit to being a nervous manner.

"I have been initiating small displays of romantic affection over the past few months. I presented you with an unprompted gift, invited you to spend time with me in Ten Forward and aboard the holodeck in programs typically viewed as romantic, hugged you often, complimented you regularly, sat closer to you than necessary, and, on occasion, held your hand. You appeared to respond positively to all these interactions, however, I now understand that you were unaware of my intentions and I apologise if I have caused you any discomfort."

Geordi blinked behind the VISOR for several seconds. Now that he thought of it, yeah that Victorian ball program had been kind of romantic, especially when he and Data had waltzed to the best of their ability in the center of the grand ballroom, and maybe those nights they spent together in Ten Forward had been a little different from their typical meetings, and perhaps that antique book Data had given him about ancient Earth sailing ships for no apparent reason other than that he wanted to had been a little different from the kind of present you would normally give your friend if it's not a special occasion. Geordi let out a groan. He knew he wasn't always the most self aware man in quadrant, but this was just absurd.

"Oh god, Data, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise what was going on, and you were putting in so much effort. Damn, I really am just that useless at romance, huh?" Geordi shook his head and reached out to take Data's hand, "I'm so sorry I didn't work out what you were trying to do sooner, but I promise I wasn't uncomfortable before, and I'm not uncomfortable now that I know what your intentions were. I've been enjoying all of the things you've been doing. I'm just a little embarrassed I didn't realise that you holding my hand while we stargazed in Ten Forward was a romantic gesture."

Data looked to their joined hands and then up at Geordi's face. "You... do reciprocate my affection?"

Geordi chuckled."Yeah, I do, Data. And now that I know what's going on, do you want to meet me in Ten Forward, after our shift finishes? For a proper date this time," Geordi's face was still a little hot from the embarrassment, but perhaps something this good was worth being oblivious to it for however many months.

"I... believe I would enjoy that. I will make sure I am clearer in my intentions in future," Data flushed slightly yellow. If this whole event had been embarrassing for Geordi, it certainly had been for Data, android or not. Geordi found himself deeply thankful that he wasn't the one who had had to try and explain that he had been attempting to initiate romance with his best friend for months without said best friend ever apparently picking up on it. Hopefully he would be able to make it up to Data with a nice date and a few kisses later tonight.

On that thought, Geordi ducked down to give Data a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying off to run a diagnostic on the warp core, leaving a dumbstruck (and extremely pleased) android in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a little daforge fic dump I'm doing for Valentine's day, thank you for reading!


End file.
